


I'll Keep You Warm

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [32]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: TK sleeps over at Carlos' for the first time.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Weeks [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tarlos Corazonados Weekend Day 1: “Babe, please, sharing is caring” + Blanket Hogging

It was the middle of the night. TK woke up shivering from the cold in the room. It was strange because he definitely remembered falling asleep under a couple of blankets and yet he had nothing beyond the sheet covering him. He turned toward Carlos, fast asleep under a blanket he’d definitely stolen from him to hog. There was no sign of any of the comforters however and TK found himself getting out of bed to look for them, rubbing his eyes and stretching, wondering how they possibly could’ve disappeared.

He found them on the floor, on Carlos’ side of the bed. Did his boyfriend throw them down there? He shook his head and picked them up, setting them back onto the bed. This was a mystery to be solved in the morning, now all he wanted was to get back to sleep.

When he woke up again, sun pouring through the blinds and onto them, he was once again only under the sheet. Was maybe Carlos trying to send him a message like he didn’t really want him here in his bed? Should he have gone home last night? Was it too soon for him to have slept over?

“Morning.” Carlos smiled.

“Morning.”

“Are you okay? You seem weird. Did you sleep alright?”

“I’m a little cold. Did you throw the comforters on the floor again?”

“Sorry,” Carlos said as he reached back to pull them up without even having to look for them, “I don’t know why, but I do that sometimes while I sleep.”

“You steal all the covers from your boyfriend to throw on the floor in your sleep all the time?”

“I usually sleep alone, TK. I honestly thought you’d hold them and be fine. It really doesn’t always happen, I must’ve been nervous or something.”

“I woke up in the middle of the night freezing and found all the covers on the floor.”

“I’m sorry, babe, come here, I’ll keep you warm.”

TK buried himself closer to Carlos, relieved that all of this was nothing more than a sleeping habit. It was strange the little things you learned about someone in the most casual ways.

“So, you were nervous, uh?”

“Been a while since I had a hot guy spend the night in my bed. And what if you didn’t actually mean to stay?”

“What if I didn’t mean to stay? I was worried you didn’t mean for me to stay. This is the first time I’ve ever seen your bedroom. Not that I don’t like your couch, but I was starting to think there was a reason you never brought me up to your bed.”

“The reason was you’re a very eager guy, always starting to undress me before we even take two steps away from the front door.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault? Can you blame me though? You’re extremely hot.”

“I’m just saying, why make the trip up here if the guy you’re with seems to only want to have some fun then immediately go?”

“Well, that’s over. From now on, you’re stuck with me. If you want the fun hot guy, you’ve got to deal with the cuddles and bed hair in the morning.”

Carlos put his hand in TK’s hair and ruffled it.

“I think the bed hair is adorable, and I love cuddles so you won’t get rid of me that easy.”

“Good.”

They spent a nice relaxing day together, just chilling around the apartment, going on a walk and generally enjoying being together. It was strange at first for TK to be around Carlos’ space for an extended period, and he was sure Carlos felt the same about him being here. It felt somehow just as intimate as anything else they’d done together. It was good, however, as they got used to the newness of it, it seemed like a step forward, one that would further their relationship and hopefully lead them to something more serious than what they had before.

They set off to sleep that night, tired but happy. TK hoped this would become a habit, the two of them casually getting ready for sleep and sharing a bed. He certainly could get used to laying down next to Carlos, staring at his beautiful face. Though he currently had more of a puzzled than loving expression on his face.

“What?” TK asked.

“Are you serious? You’re hogging all the blankets.”

“I left you some.”

“TK, this is ridiculous, you’ll get stuck in there.”

“No, I won’t. Especially since you’ll pull them all off me to throw on the floor anyway.”

“Babe, please, sharing is caring.”

“Tell that to your sleeping self.”

“So because you woke up freezing last night, now I can’t be warm?”

“Fine, come into my arms, I’ll keep you warm.”

“With the ice cubes you call toes? Yeah, of course you will.”

Carlos slipped under the pile of blankets to join him, wrapped his arms around him and deposited soft kisses along his neck and jaw that made TK melt.

“You being so irresistible isn’t fair.”

“Do you want me to move?”

“No, but I better not wake up all cold again.”

“If you do, I promise to make it up to you.”

TK smiled and pulled Carlos closer. He felt safe here, safer than he’d thought he could be after everything he’d been through. Carlos was good and warm, and there could be a real future for the two of them. It was scary in the best of ways. TK really was falling in love.


End file.
